cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Neil Patrick Harris
Neil Patrick Harris (1973 - ) Deaths in Film * Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay (2008) [Neil Patrick Harris]: Shot to death by Beverly D'Angelo while attempting to escape from her whorehouse by hopping in a car with John Cho & Kal Penn; he later resurrects at the end of the credits. (Played for comic effect.) * A Very Harold & Kumar 3D Christmas (2011) [Neil Patrick Harris]: After being shot by Beverly D'Angelo in the previous film, Harris arrives in Heaven and is brought back to life when Jesus (Jake Johnson) orders him to be kicked out; shown as Harris tells John Cho & Kal Penn. (Note: His death and resurrection scenes from Harold and Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay are shown here) (Played for comic effect.) *''Gone Girl (2014)'' [Desi Collings]: Sliced across the neck with a box cutter by Rosamund Pike as Neil is climaxing while having sex with her, having staged the scene to look like self-defense from a rape. (Nudity Alert: Rear and full frontal) Deaths in Television *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent: Want (2004)'' [John Tagman]: Beaten to death off-screen by his fellow inmates at Riker's Island. *''Family Guy: Peter's Progress (2009; animated)'' [Barney Stinson]: Shot through the chest with an arrow by the Lead Archer (voiced by Alexander Siddig), along with Jason Segel and Josh Radnor, by order of King Stewart (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) (Played for Comic Effect). * How I Met Your Mother: Bedtime Stories (2013) [Barney Stinson / Staten Island Lou / Tuxedo Charlie / Bronx Donnie / Captain Bill / Pickle Jar Bob]: Playing multiple roles in a fantasy story Jason Segel is telling, all of Neil's other characters are poisoned by "Barney" (Barney survives the episode). (Played for comic effect.) * A Series of Unfortunate Events: The End (2019) [Count Olaf]: Shot in the stomach with a harpoon gun by Peter MacNicol. He spends the rest of the episode slowly dying before finally succumbing to his wound, lying next to Allison Williams. Video Game Deaths * '''Saint's Row 2 ''(2009) '[DJ Veteran Child]: Stunned with a flash bang and then shot to death by the player after he holds Eliza Dushku hostage. Notable Connections Mr. David Burtka Gallery Veteran_Child_-_Veteran_Child's_corpse.jpg|Neil Patrick Harris' video game death in Saints Row 2 Count Olaf Death.png|Neil Patrick Harris in A Series of Unfortunate Events: The End Harris, Neil Patrick Harris, Neil Patrick Harris, Neil Patrick Harris, Neil Patrick Harris, Neil Patrick Harris, Neil Patrick Harris, Neil Patrick Harris, Neil Patrick Harris, Neil Patrick Harris, Neil Patrick Harris, Neil Patrick Harris, Neil Patrick Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Nudity Category:Child Actors Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Gay actors Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in David Fincher movies Category:Stage Actors Category:DC Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:People who died in Law & Order series Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Streamy Award Winners Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Writers Category:Death scenes by rape Category:Batman cast members Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Nominees Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:The Muppets cast members Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:How I Met Your Mother cast members Category:Young Artist Award Winners Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by harpoon Category:Death scenes by box cutter Category:Death scenes by bodily punching Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by bodily trauma Category:Netflix Stars Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Law and Order: Criminal Intent Cast Members Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Will & Grace Cast Members Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Homicide: Life on the Street cast members Category:Roseanne cast members Category:Doogie Howser M.D. Cast Members Category:Quantum Leap Cast Members Category:The Smurfs Cast Members Category:As Told by Ginger cast members Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:Saints Row Cast Members Category:Sex death scenes Category:Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs Cast Members Category:Thriller death scenes Category:Death scenes by slit neck Category:Death scenes by neck slicing Category:Video Game Stars Category:The Matrix Cast Members Category:Why/Whodunit Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars